<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>power by vibes_shine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130395">power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibes_shine/pseuds/vibes_shine'>vibes_shine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt oneshots i wrote [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), El Rapids on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insane Alexis | Quackity, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Swearing, Villain Alexis | Quackity, Violent Thoughts, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, but here we are, i dont usually write gore so its mediocre, i just wanted to not cry from my math hw, i just wanted to write karlnappity angst man, i like how i put the swearing tag after the tag that says 'fuck', i think i will leave it there for the funnies, oh fuck its 7 pm and i have so much i haven't done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibes_shine/pseuds/vibes_shine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>quackity pays dream a visit and then breaks down because thats how it be sometimes<br/>ayup dont read if u dont like gore/blood/manipulation/everything else mentioned in the tags</p>
<p>also posted on wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt oneshots i wrote [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>imspiration: my ordinary life - the living tombstone &amp; love me less - max ft quinn xcii<br/>these songs kinda describe the vibe i get from c!quackity tbh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d done it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d really done it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who would’ve thought, the meaningless, powerless vice president under Schlatt could gain so much power?</span>
</p>
<p><span><br/></span> <span>This power felt so good. The high he got off of it was almost as good as every other substance he’d tried. He’d been working so hard, so long, for just a scrap of power, and if he couldn’t get it from L’Manburg anymore it was fine for him to turn to other possibilities.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream cowered in the corner of his cell, visibly quivering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was ridiculous, how the all powerful, the all mighty man who had used and abused and manipulated for so long, now the abused! It was amazing being able to hurt the one who was supposed to be above pain! It was satisfying, feeling his blood slick and warm on his clothes, his hands, covering Sam’s sword and axe. He could forget about El Rapids, forget about the shit Schlatt forced him through, forget about his fiancees who’d left him behind. He wanted this moment to last forever, this surging intoxication to stretch out like his last life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Words and threats slipped out of his mouth effortlessly, well trained in a world where you were either a manipulator or manipulated. He was confident Dream would break, would let the secrets of the revival come spilling out instead of his blood. Sam was an easy enough shell to crack, and Dream would surely be no different. Just a bit harder of a bite, a bit sharper of his words, and Quackity could savor that satisfying knowledge he craved so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that Glatt was the one who’d asked him for resurrection. This feeling was worth it all. His grip on the warden’s axe tightened, ignoring how the grip was wet with blood, a maniacal laugh that almost scared even him bubbling out his throat. Dream had stopped screaming for Sam minutes ago, having realized just how alone he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was intimidated! By </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Quackity was the one who held his life up by a weak thread, the one who teased along the edge of his life with the sharp scissor blade!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wild raging pride and euphoria was almost too much. He wanted to slide the sharp netherite sword deep through his guts, feel the blood seep out onto his hands. He wanted to hack the axe deep into Dream’s horns, hack it through his stupid smiling mask, hack it into his head and shatter his fucking skull. It took all his self control to not just plunge his hand into his chest, clawing and stabbing until his ribs lay exposed and he could mercilessly rip out his heart and savor that warm, bloody flavor. It would be so much better than even Schlatt’s heart, for Dream’s hot blood could trickle down his face and his throat, make Dream all the more scared, give him that strange sense of control he had after eating Schlatt’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity took a deep, shaky breath, letting his sword glance off the man’s clothes. Dream’s cut arms would have to suffice, although it was hard resisting the temptation to allow his hand to slip and let that sharp sword plunge into his flesh-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, he was done for today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was so much possibility that could come with keeping someone like Dream under his finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, he’d lost a gamble to Glatt, and gods knew despite any of his faults he would be obligated to hold up to a promise. He could probably get Glatt to help him too, anyway, if he owed some debt of that much degree to him...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you want to kindly let me know about this Book of Necromancy now?” Quackity questioned, unable to prevent a drop of joy from filtering into his voice. Dream sat limbly in the corner of the cell, beat and bloodied, inches away from accidentally scooting into the wall of lava behind him. He just shuddered, staying silent. The shorter man couldn’t stop the wild grin that spread across his face, more manic than his usual silly expression. Stepping casually over a small spatter of blood on the already slippery obsidian floor, he crouched over Dream, sword held threateningly by his side. “If you’re not going to cooperate,” Quackity murmured, sliding the sword against the wall behind Dream, “I’m gonna have to make you. And I don’t think you want that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled again at him sadistically, before calling for Sam to let him back out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The journey back to El Rapids quickly dulled the last of his exhilaration, leaving him empty and tired. Sam had looked at him inquisitively upon still seeing Dream against the wall, but Quackity gestured for him to ignore it. The past few hours felt like a blur, his emotions a mess he struggled to shove aside for later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at El Rapids, all he could think about was Sapnap, Karl, even George. He just wanted to see them again. He’d burnt out from the rush, and now he just missed his fiancees. Then again, maybe it was his fault they’d left for a different part of the SMP. El Rapids was pretty much decrepit by now, abandoned by everyone who’d moved on by now. Maybe it was time for him to put it all in the past, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should’ve known they wouldn’t, couldn’t love a psycho like him. Even now, he wanted to go back, feel that elation rush up his spine again, consume his brain again. If they knew what went on in his thoughts these days..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out a shovel and a pickaxe, he set to work.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>karlnappity my beloved,, ill write something more karlnappity-centric someday <br/>also that big q lore stream was just,, ohmy god-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>